


The Reason Noel's Shirt Was Buttoned So High

by cabinet_captain



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Bruises, Julian's Hands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, noelian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinet_captain/pseuds/cabinet_captain
Summary: Just some filthy shower smut for you all - hope you enjoy!





	The Reason Noel's Shirt Was Buttoned So High

Noel didn't hear Julian open the front door as he stood under the hot stream of the shower shampooing his hair. Neither did he hear Julian's footfalls on the stairs, nor the soft click of the bathroom door opening. Eyes closed to keep the shampoo out of them, he didn't see Julian's expression transform from curiosity to hunger, or watch him slip out of the room only to return clutching a familiar bottle. Nor did he watch as Julian practically tore his clothes off in his eagerness, dark eyes shining with lust.

Distracted as he was by his own scalp massage, he practically leapt out of his skin when he heard the shower door open and felt the rush of cold air on his bare skin. His eyes were barely open before Julian had stepped purposefully under the shower, closed the door behind him, and pushed Noel against the cool tiles of the wall. Almost immediately, their lips were joined in ravenous kisses and their naked bodies were pressed together.

Noel's hair was forgotten as Julian broke the kiss to bite at his neck and collarbone, sucking hungrily at the tender skin and enjoying the moans of pleasure that Noel was making. A growl began in Julian's throat, primitive and rumbling, as Noel pulled him back into a kiss, but he was silenced by Noel's swift tongue slipping between Julian's lips and dancing with his own.

Soon, Noel was whining and moaning with delight as Julian nipped and sucked his way down his chest, returning to the marks on his collarbone occasionally to darken them and to enjoy the exquisite sounds that Noel made when he did so. Noel's hands were never still, roaming over the large expanse of Julian's back and moaning his name whenever he could form somewhat rational thoughts. More often than not, Julian reduced him to a moaning wreck, and this time was no exception.

His eyes rolled back in delight at the first touch of Julian's breath on his throbbing member, and he found himself thrusting forwards in order to try and accelerate the process. Julian, as always, was having none of it, and roughly pushed his body against the tiles with one hand, drawing a stripe down the underside of his erection with the other. A shudder ran through Noel's entire body at the contact, and Julian pressed harder with his strong fingers to keep him in place.

As always, Noel was sure that he would succumb to the pleasure the moment Julian's familiar lips closed around his shaft. The warmth of Julian's mouth was divine, and the contact alone sent Noel whining his name and begging for more. Julian knew exactly what he wanted, though, so he ignored Noel's pleas and instead focused his efforts on the swollen head of Noel's member. He could taste the salty precome as he flicked his tongue again and again over the sensitive skin. Noel's moans were unintelligible now, and Julian had to reach out with his other hand to keep the younger man's hips still while he worked.

Julian knew Noel's body like his own, and so he knew exactly when to pull back. Noel's whine of disappointment touched him, but he ignored it and rose to his feet once again, wrapping his arms around Noel's waist and pulling him into a rough kiss. Their bodies were once more flush together, producing an exquisite friction that, coupled with the taste of Noel and Noel's tongue in his mouth, sent Julian wild with lust.

A little roughly, just the way he knew Noel liked it, he slipped his first finger into Noel's arse, up to the second joint. Julian wriggled his finger a little, teasing Noel, before working the entrance wide enough to slip in a second digit. Noel groaned at the penetration, digging his nails into Julian's back and trying to spread his legs as wide as possible.

Feeling Noel's wriggling, Julian reluctantly removed his fingers before lifting his raven-haired conquest off of his feet and pressing him against the wall. Noel watched hungrily as Julian reached for the bottle he had stowed safely on the shelf, spreading an ample amount onto his shaft before positioning himself at Noel’s entrance.Their eyes met before Noel threw his head back in ecstasy as Julian pushed the tip of his erection past Noel's sphincter.

Julian returned to the marks on Noel's neck as he moved deeper inside of him, enjoying the way that Noel's back arched with pleasure and his cheeks flushed pink. They both knew what they wanted, and were swift to achieve it. Julian took no prisoners, setting a breakneck pace and enjoying Noel's surprised squeaks when he managed to get one thrust even deeper than the last. Noel's fingers threaded through his wet hair and pulled Julian close to him as he managed to pant out that he was close.

Julian needed no encouragement, biting down hard on Noel's neck and thrusting in deep to deliver his seed as Noel's come coated their chests.

Eventually, they fell apart, gasping for breath and releasing one another from their grasps. Noel was bathing in the afterglow of a spectacular orgasm when Julian's words cut through his reverie.

"Enjoy the shoot." He said, voice devoid of any notable emotion. "I might see you next week."

And with that, he stepped out of the steamy shower, quickly dried himself with Noel's towel, hastily pulled his clothes on, and made for the door.

"Wait-" Noel called, trying to clear the pleasant fog of orgasm from his head. He stepped out of the shower and ran out of the bathroom, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind him. But was too late, and Julian had already gone.

He stood, naked, at the top of the stairs, and ran his fingers tenderly over the row of marks across his neck and collarbone. They would surely bruise, and Julian had surely intended them to. It had probably been his twisted idea of a friendly reminder that, despite Bake Off, they were still the same.

Noel smiled at the sensation as he pressed the tender skin, still basking in the glow of it all, before trudging back to his bedroom to find a towel and a shirt that would hide the marks from even the most keen-eyed of viewers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Thatswherethelightgetsin for the wonderful beta and tons of encouragement, and also for stoking the fire of my love of Julian's huge northern paws.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism welcomed ♥


End file.
